The Earthquake In DC
by hannahl
Summary: When an Earthquake hits DC what will happen, who will get hurt.TIVA MCABBY JIBBS! Please Read!
1. The Earthquake

A/N: This is my very first fanfic please R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.

The Earthquake

Ziva walked into the office and noticed that Tony was already there. "What are you doing here this early?"

"I woke up early and had nothing else to do. You?" Tony replied.

"It is Friday Tony if I get here early then I can leave earlier." Ziva sighed and walked over to her desk to sit down.

"I think that I finished most of my paper work yesterday." Tony said under his breath. "I'm bored."

Ziva, unable to listen to his whining decided to give him idea. "Then why don't you just go see Abby, she said she wanted to talk to you about the case we had last week."

"You know that's actually a good idea," Tony got up and started toward the elevator, Ziva noticed that he was jumpy.

"Do you have spiders in your pants, Tony?"

"It's ants Ziva and no I don't"

As Ziva opened her mouth to say something she stopped as she watched the silver elevator doors close. She sat there for about ten minutes when none other than Timothy McGee walked in.

"You're later than normal, McGee, Tony is alre-"Ziva was suddenly interrupted by a slight shaking as she ducked under her desk. No sooner had she sat down did the ground start to shake at least twice as hard as it had before. After about twenty seconds the shaking stopped.

She sat there for another minute before she gathered the nerve to get back up. When she did she gasped, she was looking up at the stairs leading to the director's office. They had collapsed and were now lying crumbled on the ground. She jumped again as she saw Gibbs and McGee rounding everybody up.

"Are you okay Ziva?" Gibbs asked her running up to her.

"Yeah I'm okay. Where's Tony? Is he okay? What about Abby and Jenny? And" she was stopped by Gibbs who was trying to calm her down.

"Jenny is fine; we haven't found Abby and DiNozzo yet. When is the last time you saw him?"

"This morning he went down to Abby's lab." Ziva had barley finished her sentences when Gibbs was halfway down the stairs, having to jump a few at some point due to the damage.

When he got down the stairs he rounded the corner and gasped. There was Abby and Tony unconscious under her collapsed desk with two computers off to the side. He didn't even hesitate as he called the paramedics and told them the location. They told him to stay put and they would be there ASAP. He quickly called McGee and told him that he found Abby and Tony and told him to take Ziva outside and lead the paramedics downstairs to Abby's lab.

"Are they okay? Are they alive? Are they unconscious?" All these questions came out of Ziva's mouth as McGee led her outside.

"Gibbs said for me to bring you out here and that they are both alive but unconscious and in critical condition. Now go see Ducky and have him check you out to make sure that you're okay," he finished and walked back out toward the road to wait for the paramedics.

Ziva walked over to Ducky who already had a truck set up for examining people. When he saw her he called to her, "Come here Ziva I need to look at you."

"I'm fine Ducky, really." Ziva said trying to brush him off.

"No you need to come here. I have to have everybody checked out to see how many need to go to the hospital."

Ziva looked at him, she knew that he had won, with her thoughts still on Tony she walked absentmindedly over to where Ducky was. "Where is Palmer?" She asked. He was the only one she hadn't seen or heard about.

"Oh." Ducky said with a rather odd look on his face."Mr. Palmer is tending to the people that aren't severely injured."

Suddenly Ziva turned her head and looked at the road where she could see two ambulances turning into the parking lot. As soon as they stopped Ziva jumped off the table and rushed to the paramedics. She tried to follow them but halfway down the stairs they made her go back up.

"But" Ziva tried to say.

"Sorry Miss but you can't come down here." One paramedic told her before hurrying down the rest of the stairs.

After about twenty minutes Ziva was sitting down beside McGee when she saw two stretchers emerge from the door of the building. She gasped and ran toward the door; sure enough she saw exactly what she had feared. Tony was lying on the first stretcher and Abby was lying on the second one. Even though she didn't realize it she had started to cry. McGee came up beside her and started running along Abby's stretcher and followed her into the ambulance.

"Are you going to ride with ?" One of the paramedics asked taking out of her trance.

"Uh…..Yes I am." Ziva said but before she could get in Gibbs stopped her and turned her around.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"I'm riding with Tony to the hospital." She said and with that the doors were closed and they were off to the hospital.

Sitting in the ambulance Ziva looked up at the paramedic that was hooking Tony up to tons of different machines. "What is wrong with him exactly?"

"He is unconscious and is in a coma, and will be taken straight to ICU when we get to the hospital." The paramedic told Ziva.

She looked up at him then back down at Tony. He looked so pale, so lifeless. She couldn't help but give a small smile at remembering a movie Tony had forced her to watch on one of their movie nights. She looked down at him again and the smile quickly fell from her face. She reached down and grabbed his hand, tears falling from her eyes rapidly.

_Meanwhile in Abby's Ambulance_

McGee could barely hold himself together as he looked down at Abby; she looked like she might as well be dead. She looked like the woman he was supposed to pick up from her apartment but found her freshly murdered on her floor. She, like Tony, looked very pale and lifeless. After about three or four minutes the paramedic walked up to the front to get something Tim couldn't hold it in any longer. He grabbed her hand and placed a small kiss on it. After he looked back at her closed eyes the tears fell out of his eyes just like they had Ziva's. When the paramedic walked back in he couldn't stop crying, no he wasn't crying, he was sobbing.

"Would you like me to leave you guys alone, sir?" The paramedic asked.

"No, no. First you need to finish whatever you need to do to get her better." McGee replied.

"Already done sir."

"Then yes please leave us alone."

"Just holler if something seems suspicious."

"Thank you." McGee said and as the paramedic left he left the tears started to fall just like they were before.


	2. The Hospital

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so please R&R!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

**The Hospital**

After five more minutes Tony, Ziva, Tim, and Abby all arrived at Bethesda Hospital. The car ride seemed like at least an hour even though it wasn't even close. When they arrived Ziva and Tim had to stand out of the way as they rushed Tony and Abby out of the trucks. Ziva ran to Gibbs, who had pulled up directly behind the trucks, and absentmindedly hugged him and started crying into his shoulder. She couldn't help it, even when she tried she couldn't stop sobbing. For several minutes he just held her, one hand going through her hair and the other rubbing her back.

While all this was going on Tim had gone to stand on the sidewalk beside Ducky who patted him on the shoulder. He stood there silently as tears rolled down his cheeks; it was all he could do as they rushed Abby and Tony inside. He stood there waiting for the nurse to give him the signal to follow her inside. Ziva was watching the same thing that Tim was; them getting rushed inside of the hospital waiting. Tim and Ziva looked up at each other from the sidewalk. Tim motioned for Ziva to come on inside behind him and they decided to sit in the waiting room. The waiting room was packed with what Ziva guessed was family members of others that were injured.

"Look at this, Tim. We are just a couple more people waiting to hear news of the condition of somebody that could have easily died just now." Ziva said now getting angry at her.

"Ziva, that might be true but that doesn't mean you have to get upset over it." Tim said before he took Ziva into a much needed hug and did exactly what Gibbs had done; stroking her hair and rubbing her back, but he too had silent tears running down his face.

_**Two Hours Later**_

Ziva was now pacing all around the waiting room where as most of the people were back with their families. Every time she would pass Gibbs or Ducky they would try to get her to sit down but every time she would just continue to pace up and down the room.

"I'm going to get coffee call me if you" Gibbs was interrupted by a nurse coming through double doors.

"Family members of Abigail Sciuto and Anthony DiNozzo this way please." Gibbs Tim and Ducky started asking questions as to who could see them when Ziva asked the nurse where Tony was staying. "Now hold on, only two people can see one of them at a time."

"Jethro, I will go with Ziva to see Anthony while you and Timothy go see Abigail." Ducky confirmed.

"Thank you Ducky." Ziva told him as they followed the nurse back to Tony's room.

"Well here you are." The nurse assured them. "Just go on in when you're ready."

"Thank you." They said in unison.

As Ducky walked in he gasped, he then motioned for Ziva to come in behind him. She couldn't help but gasp like Ducky when she saw him. He looked even worse than before, he had bandages wrapped around his head besides from his eyes, nose, and mouth. He also had bandages around his forearms and calves, after a couple minutes the nurse came back in.

"He is in a coma, he will not wake up for at least a couple of days and we do not know how much longer after that he will stay asleep." She informed them.

"How is Abigail Sciuto?" Ducky asked curiously.

"She is in a very similar condition but might wake up earlier than him. Even though we can't be very sure about it." She told them and left after that.

"Ducky can you please." Ziva did not need to say anything more. He knew that she would want some time alone with Tony.

"I'm sorry Tony. If it wasn't for me then you would have been upstairs during the earthquake and not down in Abby's lab." Ziva imagined that she saw him stir but when she turned around he was lying there silently. Ziva pulled up a chair and sat it beside the bed; she grabbed his hand and rubbed it with her thumb.

_**Meanwhile in Abby's Room**_

Pretty much the same thing that was going on in Tony's room was happening in Abby's. The only difference was that Gibbs had not left like Ducky had. This led to Tim and Gibbs standing on opposite sides of the bed holding opposite hands. When Gibbs looked up he could see a stream of tears running down Tim's face as he continued to stare at Abby's body.


	3. Stress

**A/N: Sorry that it took so long to update!! I had a major case of writers block and it was Thanksgiving!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS!**

_**Stress**_

Ziva and Tim were sitting at their desks stressed. They had been like this ever since the earthquake. Tim was left doing most of the forensics for Team Gibbs. That left Ziva and Gibbs to do most of the field work, they had only had one case since the earthquake had happened seems how it had only been four days. The case that they had was closed that morning at 1000. Everyday Tim and Ziva would go to the hospital after work to visit Abby and Tony. The doctors had said that they should be awake by next week. This was very good news for Tim and Ziva, but mostly Ziva, as much as she hated to admit it she missed Tony's childish games and movie references she wished he were there. Plus in two days it was Tony's birthday and she hoped that he would be awake on that day.

"Ziva, McGee, go home we finished the case and you guys have finished all your paperwork." Gibbs assured them. "Remember rule eleven!" Gibbs was getting angry at them because they just sat and listened in amusement

"Come on McGee I left my car at the hospital and I wanted to see Tony." She finished earning a confused look from Gibbs.

Ziva and Tim had been carpooling since the Quake and had been leaving work together in the afternoons. This was their standard routine: get up, showered, dressed, and off to the hospital by 0600. Tim would stay in Abby's room for forty five minutes while Ziva was in Tony's then they would switch for fifteen more minutes. They would go down to the cafeteria get something to eat, go say goodbye and ride to work together. They would go to work, stay for a few hours, and would go to the hospital and stay for however long they felt like since they had their own cars they could leave on their own time.

During the day Ziva and Tim would not be their selves, they were tired and, what Gibbs and Jenny called, depressed and desperate. Usually Ziva would argue about this but for now she could not deny it. Ziva would excuse herself at least twice a day to go into the bathroom and sit in one of the stalls for about half an hour and then would go grab some tea, or a smoothie, anything to get an excuse to go somewhere and gather her thoughts. Ziva and Tim were very impressed and pleased that Gibbs had let them go home early.

_**Five Hours Later**_

Gibbs had stayed at work thinking and had finally decided to go to the hospital and see Abby and Tony. He had definitely missed his senior agent and his forensic scientist. He thought of them like his kids, NCIS was his family. Tony was the oldest child, Ziva was next, then Tim, and finally there was Abby she was definitely the youngest and most energetic one of the kids. Those were just the kids there was still Ducky, Jimmy, and Jenny… Ducky was the uncle, Jimmy the odd cousin, and Jenny was the only one that he didn't know where to place, he guessed that you could call her the strong red-headed ex-girlfriend that he still had feelings for. No, he didn't just think that. He tried to wipe away the thought but couldn't get it out of his head, come on Leroy, he thought, just admit it you still love her and you know you do.

As he heard the sirens getting louder he remembered what he was doing. He had gotten distracted, but was now turning into the parking lot. He looked around and saw a car turning out of its spot, _perfect timing,_ he thought smiling to himself. He then got out of the car and walked on inside like it was something he did every day. As he was walking up to the receptionist he ran into someone, when he looked he was surprised to see, Hollis Mann.

"Hollis, long time no see." Gibbs said smiling.

"Well it has been three and a half years Jethro." She said with no emotion on her face. "What brings you here?"

"Abby and DiNozzo got injured during the quake." He said with the same expression as Hollis on his face. "You?"

"Fiancé was injured so I came to visit."

"Fiancé?" Gibbs asked with a questionable look on his face. "Who is it?"

"Lutiniut Gary Drags"

"Well I better go check on my people." Gibbs said with a smirk on his face. "Nice running into you though." He spun on his hill and went off to the receptionist.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and Abigail Scuito?" Gibbs asked the receptionist.

"Room 344 and 356." And with that Gibbs was gone.

He came to Tony's room first and when he walked in he was pretty shocked to see what he saw. There was Ziva with her head lying on Tony's chest holding his and gently sniffling into his shirt. Gibbs walked over there but was even more surprised to see that she was asleep on his chest. He smirked slightly and exited the room afraid to see what was happening in Abby's room.

Oh God, Gibbs thought before he walked into her bedroom. When he walked in the room he saw McGee with his feet propped up against the wall and was holding Abby's hand. Gibbs stood in the doorway for ten minutes before McGee even moved. When he did Gibbs didn't budge. He watched as McGee stood up placed a kiss on her hand then on the cheek.

"I love you, Abby." Tim turned around and saw Gibbs and nearly panicked. "Boss I-"McGee was stopped by Gibbs.

"No need to explain, Tim," Gibbs said as he placed a comforting hand on Tim's shoulder. "She's tough she'll be okay."

"I know boss, I know." Tim said before he exited the room to check in on Tony and Ziva.

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated!! Tell me what you think!!**


	4. Awake!

**A/N: Chapter four!!! R&R!! This is my first fan fiction so please review and tell what you think!!!=)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS!!**

**Awake!**

The next day Ziva awoke to the Doctors telling her she had to go that visiting hours were long over. "Can I just sleep in the chair, just for tonight? See, tomorrow is his Birthday and I was going to leave to go to his place and get some things."

"Sure Ma'am but just tonight." The nurse smiled and left the room leaving Tony and Ziva alone again.

"Well Tony, I will be right back, it might take an hour and a half tops." She finished and left the room going toward the elevator.

When the doors opened she was surprised to see McGee standing there with his hands. "What's wrong Tim?"

"Oh, hi Ziva, nothing is wrong." As he started exiting Ziva grabbed his shirt and pulled him back in hitting the emergency button.

"You are lying." Ziva confronted him.

"Abby and Gibbs." Tim stopped at look of confusion on Ziva's face. "Ziva, he walked in on me talking to Abby."

"That is not that bad."

"He caught me saying that I loved her." Tim finished abruptly. "The thing is he just told me that everything would be fine and not to worry."

"So what is the problem?" Ziva asked.

"He acted like he already knew it and that obvious. I'm afraid that she already knows it."

"Trust me, Tim," Ziva assured him. "She doesn't." She finished with a laugh and started back up the elevator. As Tim exited she couldn't help but wonder. Did Gibbs see her asleep on Tony's chest? Did he see her cry? Was he, Gibbs, actually worried, just as much as she and Tim were?

**Twenty Later A Tony's **

Ziva sighed at Tony's apartment when she had managed to get in. There were vases and glass strewn all around the room. There was also a picture frame with busted glass, curios she walked over to it. She gasped, it was a picture of the team, with Kate, and then she looked all around and saw a smaller piece of paper at the corner. It was a picture of he; it also had a little heart drawn beside her face. She smiled at the picture and then she remembered why she was there. She had decided that she would bring a few movies to the hospital and set up his portable DVD player. She suddenly wondered how many of his movies had not been crushed. She rushed over to the case labeled 'MOVIES'. She opened it up and laughed every single one of the movies were safe! 'Tony would love to hear this!!' She thought. She looked through the movie case and grabbed four James Bond movies and 'The Sound of Music', it was definitely her favorite. She was surprised to see that he had it because he had claimed to hate it. She smiled again and headed to his bedroom for the portable DVD and saw that his room was barely even messed up.

**Later at the Hospital**

Ziva had spent an hour at Tony's apartment and was now asleep in the chair that the nurse told her to.

Tim was still pacing around Abby's door outside when Gibbs came out and grabbed arm before slapping him on the back of the head.

"Did you actually expect it that time McGee." Gibbs snickered.

"Yeah boss I was actually surprised that you didn't do it earlier." Tim turned around and was facing Gibbs. "I couldn't make myself go in there at the same time as you."

"Especially after earlier?" Gibbs said still grinning.

"Definitely." Tim turned and entered the room.

"Hey Abby." Tim said now smiling. He couldn't help it that's just how he was when he was with Abby.

**0630 The next Morning**

Ziva was suddenly awakened by the sound of doctors yelling. "He's awake he's up!!"

Ziva was confused. "You mean he's awake you mean he can hear me..?"

"Yes, he is not quite stable for now so you will need to leave for a few minutes." Answered one of the doctors.

"No problem." Ziva left running towards Abby's room. "He's up he's awake!" She was talking loudly but not quite yelling.

"I'll be down in ten minutes." Tim answered softly.

As soon as Tim finished Ziva left to call Gibbs. "Gibbs, he's awake."

"Be down in ten, oh and Ziver…"

"Yeah, Gibbs?"

"Get your ass back there with him."

"On it."

"Ziva David?" Ziva watched as a nurse came down the hall. "Anthony DiNozzo wants to speak to you." Ziva smiled and made her way down the hall to Tony's room and saw him lying on his bed with a little more color to his face.

"Hey Zee-vah Dah-vid." Tony said laughing hysterically.

"Is he on painkillers?" Ziva whispered to one of the nurses. She laughed and said "I thought so… Hey Tony! Feel any better? Oh…. And Happy Birthday!!"

"You remembered!! After that earthquake I thought a Birthday would seem like nothing to you!!" Tony said as if he were high on drugs.

"You're awake aren't you?" Ziva said

"Yes, but how is Abby?"

"She is stable but-"Ziva was cut off by Tim rushing in.

"Awake and still stable."

"That is great McGoo!!" Tony yelled.

"He is on painkillers" Ziva whispered to Tim.

"I thought so…." He added before saying. "I got to get back to Abby I've already called Gibbs. Bye!" and with that he was gone.

"So… I brought some James Bond movies for your Birthday if you want to watch them." Ziva said looking over at Tony.

"Awesome. Of course I want to!!" Tony said then saw Gibbs standing in front of him. "Hey Boss."

"Hey DiNozzo are you on painkillers?" Gibbs asked then saw Ziva shake her head. "I thought so just got back from Abby's room; she wants to see you, Ziva and wants me to bring McGee in here with Tony for a while."

"Okay, Tony set up the DVD thing while I'm gone okay?" Ziva asked before exiting the room and going to Abby's room. "Hey I'm here. Nice to see you awake. And hello Director." Ziva said letting out a small smile.

"You seem a little jumpy Ziva, excited a little?" Jenny said before flashing a small smile.

"Just glad to see my friends awake." Ziva said with a bigger.

"Hey! Isn't today Tony's birthday!" Abby said with excitement in her voice.

"Yes it is Abby he was asking about you earlier."

"He was!! Tell him I can't wait to see him!"

"Abby, McGee has agreed to set up a webcam in your rooms tomorrow when you get out of ICU." Jenny added in.

"I'm going to get back to Tony's room I will send Tim back! Bye!" Ziva said and was gone.

"Bye Ziva!!" Abby said even though she was already gone.

Ziva entered Tony's door but stayed to the side to let them finish their conversation. "I just need to know." McGee was saying. _I need to interrupt this before it gets to in depth._ Ziva thought.  
"Tim, Abby wants you back." Ziva felt bad for interrupting but thought that it was for the best. Tim left the room before she had to say anything else. Now she was left alone with Tony again. "Ready for James Bond?" She asked with a smile on her face and a chuckle in her voice.

"Sure." Tony said. Ziva noticed that he had the DVD player set up and ready. They sat there and watched a movie but afterwards they were both tired. "I noticed that you brought _The Sound of Music_," Tony said flashing a toothy grin. "Want to watch it next?" Without waiting for her to answer he put in the movie.

That night Ziva fell asleep on Tony's shoulder with him asleep resting his head on top of hers. A very similar thing had happened to Abby and Tim, except that she was lying her head on his chest and he had a hand tangled in her hair. All was well and everybody was fine… For now…

**A/N: Cliff hanger. I promise that there will be more…. Soon…**


	5. From Room to Room

**A/N: I am really sorry that it took so long…. But thank you for waiting… Here you go!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.**

From Room to Room

Tony had only remembered that when he woke up he saw doctors standing over him and Ziva standing in the corner waiting for the doctors to sedate him she had a slight smile on her face just because he was finally awake! And it was his birthday. After then he remembered waking up to her gentle snoring that had quieted a lot since their undercover assignment. He smiled and realized that he was in pain with her putting pressure on his chest. He gasped for air when Ziva sat up.

"What is wrong Tony?" She looked him in the eyes for a moment and she saw pain in them. "Why didn't you wake me up if it was hurting!?"

"I didn't want to wake you my Ninja." He smiled and Ziva went to get his nurse. "It's okay the painkillers wore off and the pain woke me back up." He said as Ziva came back in with his doctor, Doctor Hansen.

Ziva looked over at him and shot him a glare as she watched the doctor give him some more painkillers. She had hoped that they wouldn't give him so much that he wouldn't say or do anything that he, or they, would regret. After about five minutes the doctor left the room.

"So… do you think that Abby is doing alright, Zi?" He asked with a touch of curiosity in his voice.

"She is fine. Tim is with her, she wishes she could see you. She said that she couldn't wait until you guys got out of here." She finished.

"God bless Probie for setting up those cameras in those other rooms once we get out these hellholes. I will be bored without one of you guys down here. I mean, without someone else here I don't know how the other patients live." He finished patting a chair for Ziva to come sit down in.

Once she sat down she did something without planning it. She let a tear fall as she took Tony's hand in hers and they stared into each other's eyes. They sat there for at least twenty minutes having one of their silent conversations when he put a hand on her cheek; that was when they were interrupted. "When you guys are done playing grabass come on Abby wants to see you again Ziva." The thought crossed their minds simultaneously _If it wasn't for Gibbs and Abby, damn them! _

Ziva smiled and left the room. Unsure of what Gibbs would say to Tony about what would have happened if he wouldn't have walked in. When Ziva came to Abby's door she stopped abruptly at the site. She smiled, Tim was giving Abby the same look Tony had just given her, and then he gave her a soft and tender kiss, said that he will leave her and Ziva alone and then left. Ziva was surprised at how much Tim had learned since she had joined NCIS. He was not only picking up on her investigating skills but he had learned to do it without her realizing it. That was something Tony still hadn't managed to do yet, that was for sure. She could always tell when he was looking at her or was thinking about her. Okay, she couldn't tell _every_ time he was thinking about her he had gotten to where he could block out the vibes she was sending into his head.

"Was I interrupting something, Abby?" Ziva asked seeing a smile on her face.

"Well…. Not technically…." An anonymous voice came from the corner chair. This slightly scared Ziva until she realized it was Jenny. "Oh it's you…" She laughed under her breath. "They were like that for about five good minutes. She had been rambling about how you and Tony were…." She stopped in mid sentence when she realized what she was saying.

"Continue…. That's interesting, what was Abby saying?" Ziva said actually wanting to know what Abby had said earlier.

"Well… I said that I bet you guys were going to kiss!" Abby finished with an evil grin on her face. She then saw that Ziva, the crazy assassin ninja-chick, was blushing. "You DID!!!! I knew it! I knew it!! Yes!!!"

"We came close, but not quite." Ziva said earning a suspicious glare from Abby and Jenny. "Okay, Gibbs walked in right before he kissed me." She said now with a frown.

"I'm so…. Sorry Ziva, I'm the one that asked you to come here!" At this Jenny started laughing.

"What is so funny, _Director?_" Ziva asked and after ten more minutes Jenny was able to calm herself.

"It's just that I cannot believe what you and Tony would have done by now if I didn't put you guys on that assignment as a married couple. I mean, think about it… Out of _any _couples at NCIS you guys are the only ones that haven't expressed that _sexual temptation! _Because there is Abby and McGee, and Jethro and I." Jenny stopped after she realized what she had just said.

"I knew there was something going on between Mommy and Daddy! I was right again!!!!!!!!" Abby was gloating.

"You have yet to succeed Abby. What happened is in the past." Jenny finished and left for the vending machine as Ziva went back to Tony's room.

**Meanwhile in Tony's Room**

"What the hell DiNozzo?" Gibbs said hitting Tony with possibly the hardest head slap in history. "And you too McGee!" He said doing the same thing while Tony and Tim shared a look of confusion.

Their visit was cut short when Tony's doctor came in. "You guys will have to leave, we are taking him downstairs. We will be moving Ms. Sciuto as well." The doctor said and left.


	6. Jenny's House

**A/N: Sorry that it took so long to update!!!**

**Disclaimer: I think that I have made my point clear that I do not own NCIS so there might not be any more of these.**

_Jenny!_

After ten minutes of debating Gibbs had finally talked her into leaving the hospital and going home to get some rest. She had been trying to explain to him that they were her employees just as they were his, if not more. Even though she had not realized it she had been rambling on and on about it and he had put his finger over her lips to stop her. Not only had it stopped her, but distracted her as a wave of… something she couldn't point out. All she knew was that she hadn't felt that wave come across her since they were in Paris together. She had definitely missed it; that was not even questionable. He had agreed to take her home since she had taken a cab to the hospital. Little did she know that he had felt the same thing that she had felt when he had shushed her? He was glad when she accepted his offer to give her a ride to her house. On the way she had argued with him about him needing sleep, possibly more than she did.

It was after that when he said: "You did not see the looks and read what Tony and Ziva were giving each other today." And he put his hand over hers that was sitting on the top of the compartment between the seats,

At this Jenny chuckled, "And the same with McGee and Abby, you do know that he kissed her right?"She smiled at her coworker/ ex-lover. She would never admit it, but she missed those days that they were lovers. Soul mates. She couldn't help and think that Tony and Ziva were like they her and Jethro had used to be. She just hoped that they would turn out better than they had though.

"Oh, you're damn right I noticed. And to be honest I was pretty pissed. Guess rule 12 is officially shot to hell!" He slammed the brakes because they had arrived at Jenny's house. "It's been a while since I've been here." He chuckled ever so slightly to himself.

"Thank you for the ride Jethro." She got out of the car and was surprised to see him standing on the other side of the car.

"They won't be like us, I swear." He stated firmly before giving her a peck on the cheek. "Goodnight Jen." He said and they both let the wave that they always felt when their bodies touched.

"Good night Jethro." She said and walked into her house. She walked into her room and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a NIS t-shirt. She hadn't truly stopped thinking about Paris since his touch. She had thought that their relationship had ended until nearly half of her employees had to go to the hospital. She had remembered worrying whether Jethro was one of them. She had then decided that she couldn't let their relationship get in the way of their job, so she wouldn't mention her feelings to him unless he did it first. After that she thought about what he had said about rule 12 being shot to hell. She smiled to herself but stopped. She could hear the rustling of leaves in her back yard even though the wind was not blowing. She rushed to her coffee table and pressed 2 on her speed dial since 1 was the voicemail. After the first ring he picked up the phone, "Yeah, Gibbs." He said and she could hear the waiter at Starbucks in the background.

She didn't hesitate, "Jethro, hurry. There is someone in my backyard! Get here." The line had gone dead.

"Jen, JEN!" He screamed and ran out of the door. He was there in record time, he drove faster than even he usually drove. When he got there he snuck into the back door and paused. There was blood on the floor, he rushed in a little further and breathed a quick sigh of relief when he saw a male, Caucasian, lying on the floor. His relief was cut short when he saw possibly the most unforgettable sight he would ever see. He stood there for about two and a half seconds before he could register what he saw. There was another man, he was standing behind Jenny, his Jenny, with a gun to her head following her around as he threatened her telling her to go unlock her safe. He stayed silent for a minute then he got an idea. "NCIS, drop your weapon!"

"Come any closer and she's dead!" He threatened.

"Let her go! I'll switch places with her!" He added before Jenny's captor could say anything else.

"So sweet… On one exception, you, _Director, _will have to leave the room." He finished and Jenny spoke:

"No, Jethro I can't let you do this!" She argued.

"Listen, I will be fine. Just do what the man says!" He said and raised his eyebrows toward the next room that held weapons.

She understood his plan right then and left room. The captor then took Gibbs into his grip and told him to lead him the rest of the way to the safe. Within two minutes Gibbs was unlocking Jenny's safe.

He unlocked it.

He opened it.

He reached in it.

_Bang!_

Back at the Hospital

_Tony's Room_

"Where did the Bosses go?" Tony asked Ziva .

"I am not that sure, actually. Last time I checked he was going to take her home." Tony looked disgusted. "She took a Cab this morning, Tony! Get your mind out of the pipes!"

Tony laughed. "It's GUTTER sweetcheeks, get your mind out of the gutter!"

"Like it matters!" She said, but couldn't help but smile.

_Abby's Room_

"Timmy, where is Gibbs? And the Director?" Abby asked, concerned.

"He took her to home." Abby started to smile. "She didn't drive here this morning Abs." He said and watched as the smile vanished from Abby's face. "I'm sure that they're fine." He reassured her before kissing her on the cheek.

Jenny's

Jenny's face was fear-stricken. She couldn't believe what had just happened. He turned around looking at her, then on the body on the floor. "Are you alright, Jen?" Gibbs asked, truly concerned.

"I-I'm fine." She managed to say before she ran to him and he took her into his embrace.

He kissed the top of her head. "Its okay, Jen. I'm right here."

She looked up at him and into his icy blue eyes. "Just one question."

He looked at her. "Yeah, Jen?"

"So rule 12 is officially shot to hell?" They smiled at each other. He leaned down, his lips meeting her softly. She deepened the kiss by forcing his mouth open with her tongue. As much as they both hated to, they broke away for air. She smiled again, "So I take that as a yes?"


	7. Amanda

**A/N: Thanks again to XxiLove AmandaxX for co-authoring! **

**Amanda**

Jenny was still afraid when she woke up the next morning and was lying on something muscular. She looked up and saw that she had been lying on an already awake, Jethro. She smiled, the thought of last night's events coming back to her, and then she felt tears welling up in her eyes. She had remembered her shooting the guy that had held her and Jethro captive.

_At the hospital_

"For the last time Timmy, are you sure that Gibbs and the Director are okay?" Abby asked for the tenth time that day.

It was starting to get on his nerves. "When I called Gibbs last night he said that they were fine."

"Stop worrying Abby we're here." Jenny walked in with Gibbs beside her, she was smiling, and she was holding his hand. "We have a little change to make, too. Rule 12 has changed it is now _if you date a coworker then you have to stay professional at work." _She smiled as she watched Tim and Abby look at each other, within seconds their eyes locked and he placed a hand on her cheek before he passionately kissed her; it looked like something that should have happened long, long ago. "You think that if we tell Tony and Ziva that this will happen?" She chuckled when he just shrugged his shoulders and turned to leave. "I hope not." She smiled again and turned to follow Gibbs but soon saw that he was way ahead of her, already in Tony's room. When she rushed in she was surprised to see Gibbs restraining a woman that looked only a few years younger than Tony. Jenny recognized it as the doctor that was on duty in another room when she and Gibbs walked in.

"Amanda! Amanda! Calm DOWN!!!!" Tony was screaming with a fearful look on his face as he looked at Ziva that had a tinny cut on her forearm.

"Are you okay Ziva? What happened here?" Jenny asked right when she got in the room and was able to catch her breath.

"I am fine Jenny, the cut is shallow. As for what has happened here I would rather speak to you alone about." She gestured toward the elevator with her head. She got up and Jenny quickly followed her. When they got in the elevator Ziva automatically pressed the emergency stop and leaned in close to Jenny. "What I say in here is between me, you, and Tony, got it?" Jenny nodded, looking slightly frightened. "We kissed. After we ran out of breath we broke away, then we kissed again, this time more …passionately… Then Amanda came in and grabbed my arm so tightly that she cut it with her nail. I slapped her then she started hitting Tony!" She was now at the other corner of the elevator with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Ziva. I'm sorry!" Jenny shook her head. "Jethro and I were coming down to tell you that Rule 12 has changed now it is _if you date a coworker then you have to stay professional at work." _

"Rule 12 is the least of my problems right now!" Ziva now had tears streaming down her face.

_Tony's Room_

"Who the hell are you and what is your problem?!?!?!?!" Gibbs asked a now frightened Amanda.

"I am Tony's ex-girlfriend and my problem is watching him make-out with some dumb ass assassin!" Tony was the one that looked scared at the words _make-out_.

"Boss, I can explain. See, I dated Amanda in college then when I graduated I dumped her and moved to Maryland." He was looking between his boss and Amanda, worried of who would say what next.

"You said you LOVED me Tony!" Amanda screamed suddenly.

"I thought I did. But I was wrong, besides I love somebody else now!" He fought back.

"Oh yeah, DiNozzo. By the way rule 12 is as shot to hell as the chance of a snow storm in Tel Aviv, it's now _if you date a coworker then you have to stay professional at work." _He grinned at the smile slowly forming on his senior field agent's lips.

"Oh and Amanda, I wouldn't call Ziva a dumb ass assassin if I were you. She will kill you one of her 18 different ways with a paperclip!" Tony's smile grew wider when he saw Ziva and Jenny standing back in the door way. "Bye-bye Amanda!" He called as he saw Amanda leave the room in a hurry.

"Are you okay, Tony?" Ziva asked when she walked in. After he nodded she turned to Gibbs, "Did you tell him about the change?" After he nodded and looked over at Jenny she figured it out. _Finally, they are together again, I wonder about Abby and McGee? Huh? _"You guys don't have to say anything, I figured it out already." With that Gibbs and Jenny smiled and left the room.

"What's going on Zee-vah?" Tony pleaded.

"Can you not see it Tony? They are actually together now, took long enough." She chuckled and sat down beside him on his bed.

He lightly sat his hand down on hers and smiled. "You're right, it did take long enough. Hey, do you know what is going on with Probie and Abs?"

She shook her head, "I am not sure but I will go see!" She hopped up before Tony could protest and ran down the hall. She stopped just outside Abby's door and breathed a sigh of relief. Abby and Tim's foreheads were resting on each other's and there were smiles playing on both their lips. "I hope I am not interrupting."

Abby and Tim both turned around to see Ziva standing there. "No, you're okay." Abby finally said.

"Tony was just curious what was going on between you two." Ziva smirked.

So did Abby, "It is the same thing that is going on between you and Tony."

That was when Ziva decided to go back to Tony smiling, _two could play at this game, or in this case six. _She thought as she walked into Tony's room.

**A/N: Okay, sorry that it took so long to update. But now I am out of school until Jan. 4****th**** and will come close to finishing the story! Review! Thank You! ~Giggles~**


	8. Out!

**A/N: I am soooooo sorry!!!!! I have been spending time with family for the holidays. Here ****A ****the ****BIG ****chapter!!! **

**Out!!!**

"Ah… Ms. David, I am glad that I ran into you." Doctor Hinter said coming up to Ziva. "By the looks of things Agent DiNozzo and Ms. Sciuto will be going home tomorrow."

Ziva didn't need any more telling. She was already running toward Tony's room, where she stopped right outside the room to look at him. She had planned to wait until he noticed her but couldn't wait. Soon she was hopping on top of his bed. "Wow, calm down my hipper little Ninja. What has ANTS in your pants?" At this she hit him lightly on the arm. "What has ants in my pants is that you and Abby get to come home tomorrow!" Tony's smile widened as he kissed Ziva lightly on the lips. "That's awesome!!! And even though you don't celebrate Christmas, tomorrow is Christmas Eve!!!!" He kissed her again and that's when they heard an "awww…." coming from the door.

It had scared Tony and Ziva so badly they almost bumped heads. When they turned around they were surprised to see Abby standing in the door way. "Did you hear that we get to go home tomorrow!? And on Christmas Eve!!!! Then we can spend Christmas together!!" Abby turned around and hugged Tim that was standing behind her. Ziva started to laugh. Tony didn't know what was so amusing. "What's up my ninja chick?" After saying this he couldn't help but smile at seeing Ziva, she hardly ever smiled, now she was laughing hysterically, but she was also crying tears of joy. "It has been a while since we had all of us together in one room. And now that we are here Abby cannot stop rambling." At this everyone started laughing just like Ziva.

After everybody calmed down McGee spoke up, "Abs, we should get back to your room. We need to get to sleep for tomorrow to be here." There was a smile still plastered on his face as he and Abby turned and walked down the hallway. "Did you see them Timmy? They were so cute! Maybe one day they will-" She was cut off when Tim pressed his lips to hers. After about a minute they broke apart and Abby was surprised. "Wow. What was that about, Timmy?" She asked with an even bigger smile than before. "To get you to stop rambling." He smiled a smile that matched hers perfectly. "Maybe I should ramble more often. If that's what you're going to do every time. Let's get back to my room, I'm tired. But first I need to ask you a question, Timmy." She had wanted to ask him this all day. "Yes, anything." "Can I stay with you on Christmas? I mean if you aren't already going home or anything." Tim smiled, "I don't have plans, so of course you can stay with me. You can stay for however long you want to." By now they were back in her room and he was tucking her in like he used to do to Sarah. In an instant Abby was curled up on Tim's chest. "How about forever?" Abby asked and finished with a yawn. "Are you positive Abby?" Tim was now serious. Not that he didn't want to live with Abby; it was just a major step. "Positive, Timmy." And with that she was asleep in his arms, again.

_Gibbs's House_

Gibbs and Jenny had decided to go over to the hospital in the morning to help get Abby and Tony home. Right now he smiled at the sight before him. Jenny was lying on his boat with the bourbon bottle in her hand. Unlike him he had allowed her to take crazy pictures with him as if they were drunk. So he had dragged out an empty bourbon bottle, and they well, acted drunk. She had been lying on the boat when he ran upstairs to get coffee. When he came back she had fallen asleep in the same position he had left her in.

Gibbs woke up at 0700h the next morning. He was not the least bit surprised to smell bacon, eggs, and most importantly, coffee. Jen had always liked to cook. The last time they had had this for breakfast was their first morning in Paris. He quickly hopped out of the bed and snuck out of his room and into the kitchen. He snuck up behind Jenny and wrapped his arms around her, making her jump. "Smells great!" He whispered in her ear after she calmed down. "If you EVER do that again than the deals off! Got it!" Jenny said sternly, but she was smiling. "I will not give up that offer." Gibbs said matching her smile. It wasn't long until they had eaten breakfast, taken showers, and was at the hospital. When they walked in the hospital it was 0900h. They were surprised when they saw Abby and Tony walking out like nothing had ever happened. They both wore one of their famous smiles. Abby was wearing a black tee-shirt with a painted pink bow in the middle and a skeleton in the middle of it, and she wore black pants with a white stripe up the legs. Tony, of course, was wearing one of his suits. Jenny was laughing at the smiles on everyone's faces. "Excited to be going home?" She managed between laughs. Tony was the first to reply. "Well DUH! I hated staying in this hellhole. And it's Christmas Eve!" After Tony's little speech they were all laughing again. "Let's get you guys home the doctors said that you needed lots of rest." Ziva said grabbing her things from Tony.

"Come on Abs." McGee said helping her into his car. Within 30 minutes they were back at McGee's apartment. He knew that they would have to talk sooner or later so he decided to let her get comfortable and then bring it up. He decided to cook her something decent and bring it up over dinner. He decided to cook spaghetti and whip out a Caf-Pow!, from the fridge. After a few minutes Abby came bouncing into the room, "That smells great Timmy! I love spaghetti! And you bought Caf-Pow! Awww, you're so sweet!" Tim couldn't help but smile at her perkiness. "Go on out to the balcony and I'll be out in a minute." She nodded and ran out the door. She gasped, there were candles on the table and they were already lit. "Wow, Timmy!" She screamed. He hurried out in worry, when he came out he laughed, sat down the spaghetti and pulled her into a hug. "Nothing that hurt Thom E. Gemcity." She laughed again as he escorted her to her seat. After getting situated McGee decided to bring it up. "Abby, last night you said some things and I just wanted to know if you meant it." Abby looked up and was shocked, she had thought that he had forgotten about it. "I. Uh. Yeah, I did." She was stuttering and she knew it too. "Well, I say we start packing tomorrow after we have dinner at Ducky's. What do you think?" "I think that that is perfectly fine!" She finished and hopped up and kissed him. After recovering from the kiss he excused himself from the table. As he walked toward his bedroom he sent a text to Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, and Jenny, it said _I'm ready, if you're coming but don't make any noise. _With his job done he slipped the box in his pocket and went back to Abby. When he kissed her on the cheek she giggled. "What's so funny, my angel?" "Calm down. You're tense." He worried as he saw Gibbs' and Tony's car circling the parking lot. He was ready, he had been ever since he met her. "Abby, now that we are going to live together I want to make things more permanent. I love you Abigail Sciuto," He paused to get down on his knee. "Will you marry me?" He looked back up and saw tears forming in her eyes. He rushed to explain, "Abby, if you aren't ready I can wait. I will wait if I need to." When he looked back up she was smiling. "Yes. Yes, Timmy!" She said when he stood back up she kissed him full on the lips.

"Way to go, Probie!" Tony was yelling from Tim's living room. After ten more minutes of congratulations, and a few threats later, everybody left. Abby turned and looked at Tim. "Abigail McGee, it sounds nice." She flashed him another smile before kissing him one more time.

**A/N: Please review! Sorry again for the long wait! **


	9. Sorry!

**I am so… sorry! If you have been reading my story then you know that I have stopped somewhere difficult to pick up from… But, submit your ideas and I'll see what I can do!**


	10. Really?

**A/N: I AM SOOO SORRY!!! But, this chapter is here now… This takes place a week before the wedding!!! Oh, and thanks to tivamcabby5 for letting me steal an idea!!! LOL…**

"Timmy, since we're between cases right now, can you come down for a sec?" Abby said into the phone.

"Yeah. Of course, Abs." Tim was really worried about her… She had been acting different for the past few days... But Tim had been passing it off as cold feet because of their wedding in a week… And as he stepped out of the elevators his worries escaladed when he saw Abby just sitting in the corner.

"Abby, honey, are you all right?" And he was responded by a stick placed carefully in his hand. "Abby, what is-?" His question was cut short when he figured it out… "Abby, are we. Are you, I mean-…"

"Yes, Tim. I'm pregnant." And they smiled.

**A/N: I'm sorry it was so short!!! But the next one is coming tonight! R&R!!!**


	11. Bells!

**A/N: Here it is!!! The big day!!!**

"Are you ready, Abs…?" Gibbs asked right before they walked across the bridge. They had decided to have an outdoor wedding in a small gazebo near a church. Abby and Tim had also decided to inform everybody at the wedding.

"As I'll ever be…" And she stepped across the bridge and looked into her husband-to-be's eyes…

Tim's heart stopped at the sight of Abby. She was gorgeous! Well, more than she usually was.

**(A/N: I am skipping past the vows…)**

"I do." Abby said with a HUGE smile on her face.

"You may now kiss the bride!" And he did but not like he had wanted to…. Because the crowd suddenly erupted in applause.

As they made their way back to the reception area Tim whispered, "You look great Abs…"

Then she smiled and said, "You're not so bad yourself…" she paused. "Are you ready to tell them?"

"Past. We will go up first to make our announcement then Ziva will go up with Tony…." They found themselves being led up the steps by the Duck man… "First, Abby and I would to thank our co-workers and our Families for helping us set up the wedding in just a month…. But Abby will continue before I get carried away…" Ripples of laughter spilled out across the crowd as Tim handed Abby the microphone…

She couldn't hold it back anymore… She had to tell them, so when she got the microphone she immediately blurted out, "I'm PREGNANT!!" She screamed it! She couldn't wait to be the mother of Tim's baby!!! And when she looked out at the crowd most of them sat shell-shocked, but then started smiling. "About a month and how I managed to keep it from Gibbs I have no idea!" Then, after everybody calmed down, Tony asked:

"Okay, how much time do you guys need up there?"

"We're done Tony. Here," And she handed him the mic.

"First of all, congratulations guys. But second, I'm sorry to tell you this now, but Ziva and I are getting married, too!" This made Ziva blush, ZIVA!! "She wanted to tell you guys when you got back, but…"

"That's okay Tony let's just finish the ceremony…" Jenny hollered!

The rest of the ceremony passed in a blur… Gibbs caught the garter, and Jenny the bouquet. They found Tony and Ziva making out in a janitor's closet, and Abby and Tim danced the whole time. Finally, it was time for Tim and Abby to leave. They had decided to go to Paris as their honeymoon.

"Bye everybody!" Abby yelled out the window as they drove away…

**A/N: There it was. I know it was short, but in my eleven years, I have only experienced one wedding, so I don't know the details… But R&R!!!**


	12. Two Days Before

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!! I only got a few though…. GRR!!! LOL… This takes two days before McGee and Abby got married… (It's how Tony and Ziva got engaged!) ENJOY!**

"You got plans tonight, Zi?" Tony asked into the phone.

"Yes I do, I have to go Tony…" Ziva was about to hang up when she heard Tony whisper:

"1500"

"What did you say, Tony?"

"Nothing, Sweetcheeks. Bye" He hung up and glanced at his clock 1415, _damn…. _He thought. _I got to go shower… _

30 minutes later Tony was searching around his apartment for that box… "Yes!" He yelled when he found it. He then went to his car and drove the 10 minute drive to Ziva's apartment. He pulled up at exactly 1500. He raced to the elevator and pressed the _up _button. When he arrived at her floor he went straight to room 4b and knocked. It felt like hours that he was waiting for her to answer the door. When she opened the door a minute later he had to fight back a laugh… she was in an old pair of his sweatpants, and an old jersey of his. _God, I love her...._ He thought.

She was staring at him, "hello Tony. I told you that I had plans…" she asked motioning for him to come inside…

"You lied…" He said. Then, unexpectedly he kissed her, leaving her breathless. "I love you, Ziva." He whispered, and she wasn't sure she had heard right. "Yes, I do love you Ziva David. Do you love me?" He was definitely rushing into it… He just HAD to know before he made a fool out of himself.

"Yes, I love you Tony." She said it with confidence and a tear running down her cheek.

"Don't cry, Zi, please? Just do one thing for me?" She lifted her eyebrows as a sign to continue. "Marry me?"

She kissed him full on the lips, and when they were out of breath, leaned against his shoulder and whispered. "Yes."

**A/N: Review and submit ideas!! Please? =(**


	13. Jibbs!

**A/N: Sorry for the delay… But here it is!!**

Jenny walked stood on Gibbs' front porch surprised to find his door locked, so she knocked. She was still surprised that he had politely opened her door this morning inviting her to his house for dinner and a movie before Abby and McGee come home tomorrow.

"Come on in, Jen." He was dressed very nicely, she noticed. As she took in her surroundings, she realized she was slightly underdressed. Gibbs was wearing a tux, and his living room was set up like a grand theater. Well, that's what she thought until she saw the table draped in a simple white table cloth, a bottle of wine surrounded by candles in the middle and something that looked like steak and vegetables.

"Jethro…" she gasped.

"Like it? Don't answer that… Come and sit," he said pulling out a chair. "My lady, after we eat we will sit down on the couch and eat cheesecake, Ziva's recipe by the way, and watch a movie I remember used to be your favorite, Dirty Dancing."

"Wow, Jethro. This is way more than I expected when you said dinner and a movie. Plus, I thought you hated that movie?"

"Oh, I do. But you don't." He said, winking. "Anyway, I figured we could dance some ourselves afterwards, if you don't mind."

"I suddenly feel underdressed, Jethro." She looked down at herself in her purple pinstripe business suit.

"It's okay, Jen. You look great. Now let's eat before dinner gets cold." They sat and ate for almost two hours, talking about how happy they were for their 'family' and how excited they were to have Abby and Tim come home tomorrow. It had been a lot more boring without either of them here this week. No place for Tony to sneak away to, to avoid paperwork, and no McNicknames or pranks. "You go make yourself comfortable on the couch while I clean up, okay?" She nodded and went into the living room, finding it useless to argue. Before she could blink, he was in front of her with two plates of cheesecake and had the movie in the DVD player. "Scoot closer, I won't bite. Swear!"

"I trust you Jethro. In more ways than one." And they watched the movie in silence. When it was done Jenny felt very much like dancing, and was glad when Jethro turned on some music.

After the last spin the kissed and Jenny thought that she was dreaming as Gibbs got down on one knee and pulled a box out of his jacket pocket, inside was a simple, yet elegant silver band with a smooth cut diamond on the front. "Jenny, I love you, and I know your scared about this, but I am too. But will you be the fifth and last Mrs. Jethro Gibbs?"

Jenny chuckled and shook her head. It was all she could manage.

**A/N: Who knew Gibbs would be the most romantic! Review! 3 **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So….. I know it's been a while, but I NEED help!!! I am thinking about a 5 years into the future for the next AND LAST chapter!!! I am sorry… but I don't know what else to do!!! If you have a better idea, P.M. me…. Okay? **

** Love,**

** Hannahl.**

**P.S. Happy Mother's Day!**


	15. The End

**A/N: Soo…. Here it is! Five years later! **

_Five years later._

Ziva DiNozzo, Jenny Gibbs, and Abby McGee sat on the blanket in the park. They looked up as their husbands arrived in their cars, with the kids. Tony got out with his and Ziva's kids, 4-year old Tali, and 18 month old Roy. McGee had him and Abby's kids, 2-year old twins, Caitlin and Kelly. Gibbs got out with him and Jenny's kids, 3 ½ year old, McKayla, and, 1 year old, Jethro Jr. (JJ).

Tali looked just like Ziva, but had bright green eyes, like Tony. Roy looked just like Tony, but had dark chocolate eyes.

Caitlin and Kelly were identical, with their Dad's light brown, straight hair, and Mom's bright green eyes.

McKayla and Jethro both had light red hair, but while McKayla had her Dad's eyes, Jethro had his Mother's.

"Come here, Honey," Abby yelled to McGee. "I have a secret," she whispered when he got closer. When his ear was at her mouth, she said even quieter. "I'm pregnant!" McGee looked at her, and couldn't have been happier. He thought back to five years ago today, the day the earthquake struck. He still couldn't believe that day would change their lives so much…

_**The End!**_

**A/N: All done! (Tear) I can't believe it! Thanks guys for all the reviews and support!**


End file.
